Talk:Operations center
What's up with that picture? Its MUCH brighter and whiter in that picture than it ever was in the tv show. --Malimar 00:34, 28 Jun 2005 (UTC) Unnamed doorway/fixture In the caption for the big pic, it says "(doorway?)" - I always wondered what that is. What the heck is it, just decoration? --Broik 18:04, 30 Oct 2005 (UTC) :Actually, while watching I noticed it was present in Sisko's office. It appears to be a window through which the commanding officer can observe his officers at work. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 19:58, 4 Dec 2005 (UTC) : In , I believe there is actually a shot looking through that window into Sisko's office. Moving Turbolift "Oddly, the turbolift in DS9's Ops is not fully enclosed as one might imagine; when lowering, it resembled an old-fashioned elevator, where a gate was pulled across the entrance but there was no doorway. It appears that the turbolift seals its doors after leaving Ops, given evidence seen in DS9: "The Forsaken" and other episodes, where it is clearly sealed while in motion." Perhaps the turbolift leaves ASAP because it saves time and the people using that Turbolift entrance are for 99% staff who know how the lift works... Same in our world consumer elextronics have to commit to different rules than industrial electronics. --Jumja 01:50, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I actually disagree with the complete quoted statement above. The turbolift does *NOT* seal it doors after leaving Ops. In fact, the turbolift has no inside doors (just like old fashioned elevators) meaning the turbolift shaft is exposed at all times. This is given evidence in DS9 "The Forsaken" where Lwaxana and Odo are taking the ride to upper Pylon 3 which eventually is interrupted and provides the baseline for that episode's plot. You can see the inside of the turbolift shaft pass by, incl. the inside of floor level doors. --Voltygon 22:01, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :This is about the outer doors not closing in time, the fact that there are no inner doors is known by everyone who watches DS9... --Jumja 21:16, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I just tought it was necessary to clarify that fact. Can you point me to any point in material where outer doors are visible in ops? I really tried hard but never noticed any... --Voltygon 22:01, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :::That's the thing, there aren't any...--Jumja 07:26, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::I guess this may have been a misunderstanding then. I absolutely agree with your comments; what i found unclear was the original quote in this section, or more specifically the part that says "turbolift seals its doors after leaving Ops" part, with doors and ops in the same sentence. As I never saw any turbolift doors in ops, I updated the corresponding section a bit - my first edit here. I hope I didn't tread on someone's toes with that. --Voltygon 07:57, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah, my first reply in this section is total nonsense too. Well, at least we understand each other now...--Jumja 12:36, January 18, 2010 (UTC)